escape_banalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Choices
This page contains various options for the players to examine/argue over and eventually pick, usually in between sessions. Proficiencies Here is a quick reference list of which skills and tools your party is proficient with. Aranxik Forgery Kit - Deception, Intimidation, Perception, Stealth Cerveau Thieves' Tools - Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, Perception, Persuasion, Religion Kar'ee Disguise Kit, Lyre - Acrobatics, Athletics, Perception, Persuasion, Survival Nate Thieves' Tools, Disguise Kit, Forgery Kit - Acrobatics, History, Insight, Investigation, Perception, Sleight of Hand, Stealth Varis Thieves' Tools, Disguise Kit, Harp - Arcana, Deception, Perception, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, Stealth Rules Reminders Here is some info copied straight out of the player's handbook. Marching Order The adventurers should establish a marching order. A marching order makes it easier to determine which characters are affected by traps, which ones can spot hidden enemies, and which ones are the closest to those enemies when a fight breaks out. A character might occupy the front rank, one or more middle ranks, or the back rank. Characters in the front and back ranks need enough room to travel side by side with others in their rank. When space is too tight, the marching order must change, usually by moving characters to a middle rank. Fewer Than Three Ranks. If an adventuring party arranges its marching order with only two ranks, they are a front rank and a back rank. If there’s only one rank, it’s considered a front rank. Stealth While traveling at a slow pace, the characters can move stealthily. As long as they’re not in the open, they can try to surprise or sneak by other creatures they encounter. Noticing Threats Use the passive Wisdom (Perception) scores of the characters to determine whether anyone in the group notices a hidden threat. The DM might decide that a threat can be noticed only by characters in a particular rank. For example, as the characters are exploring a maze o f tunnels, the DM might decide that only those characters in the back rank have a chance to hear or spot a stealthy creature following the group, while characters in the front and middle ranks cannot. While traveling at a fast pace, characters take a - 5 penalty to their passive Wisdom (Perception) scores to notice hidden threats. Other Activities Characters who turn their attention to other tasks as the group travels are not focused on watching for danger. These characters don’t contribute their passive Wisdom (Perception) scores to the group’s chance of noticing hidden threats. However, a character not watching for danger can do one of the following activities instead, or some other activity with the DM’s permission. Navigate. The character can try to prevent the group from becoming lost, making a Wisdom (Survival) check when the DM calls for it. Draw a Map. The character can draw a map that records the group’s progress and helps the characters get back on course if they get lost. No ability check is required. Track. A character can follow the tracks of another creature, making a Wisdom (Survival) check when the DM calls for it. (The Dungeon Master’s Guide has rules for tracking.) Forage. The character can keep an eye out for ready sources of food and water, making a Wisdom (Survival) check when the DM calls for it. (The Dungeon Master’s Guide has rules for foraging.) Splitting Up The Party Sometimes, it makes sense to split an adventuring party, especially if you want one or more characters to scout ahead. You can form multiple parties, each moving at a different speed. Each group has its own front, middle, and back ranks. The drawback to this approach is that the party will be split into several smaller groups in the event of an attack. The advantage is that a small group of stealthy characters moving slowly might be able to sneak past enemies that clumsier characters would alert. A rogue and a monk moving at a slow pace are much harder to detect when they leave their dwarf paladin friend behind. Lost in the (Under) Dark You passed through the dwarven Lock and exited through the ruins of what appears to be an old guard post. Behind you is crumbling stone halls, an ancient barracks, and some recently defeated golem guards. Ahead of you is the maze of tunnels and caverns that make up the subterranean world of the Underdark. The large rust monster leader has fled into the tunnels. It has left a trail of blood and acid, as well as other signs of hurried, panicked passage. Note: Varis currently suffers from one level of exhaustion. *Rest and Recovery -Follow after the creature immediately. There is no time to rest. Each of you can take up to three single round actions to prepare, then the chase begins. -Take a short rest. Spend an hour recovering after these trying battles. Each character selects a action to take during their rest. You can follow the rust monster's trail at the end of this time. -Take a long rest. Spend the night to fully recover from the Lock, the Dwarven Guard Post, and your encounter with the Rust Monsters. You can pick up the rust monster's trail in the morning. *Into the Labyrinth After resting (or not), you can make your way in to the network of twisting tunnels. Establish a 'marching order' of sorts. Does anyone sneak/scout ahead of the group? Does anyone act as a rearguard? How do you track your path through the labyrinthine lanes of earthen tunnels? These roles and their skills are just examples, so feel free to write in your own role and what actions you'd like to perform. -Scouts Someone who sneaks ahead. Use Stealth to move silently. Use Perception to notice ambushes, traps, and other dangers. -Rearguard Someone who watches the party's back. Focuses on watching for anyone following or sneaking up on you. Can use Survival to try to cover the party's tracks. Can use Perception to notice followers/ambushes from behind. *Speed vs Stealth -Move quickly Travel through the tunnels is done at a fast pace and covers more ground. -Move quietly Travel through the tunnels is done slowly, but with stealth.